The truth of hidden pain
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: Kagome is out on a date with Hojo and everything went nice and great until it was time to walk home. Then it turns out to be her last walk and her last mistake to make.lemon contains rape,strong language 7 up
1. No matter how far I run that day will ha

I do not own Inuyasha and I never will and neither will you. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The truth of hidden pain**

_No matter how far I run that day will haunt me still_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late friday night

_Come on Kagome run, run don't let him get you please _

Was all that ran through her head as the dark shadow continued to follower her own, into the allies far from her home. She stumbled to the ground in pain and fear as her newly made scars dripped from here to there.

_Kagome get up please he's right behind you please get up_

Yelled her mind as she stumbled to her feet to once again run from fear, she called for help but no one could hear she should have stayed home where Inuyasha was always near.

_Please hear my call Inuyasha, please hear my cry, help me save me from this awful guy_

Her mind kept on screaming but her mouth wouldn't bough a sound as she felt her body fall hard a-pone the ally grounds. She tried once again to stand but found that very man staring with a smile.

_Please don't hurt me please I beg of you please_

Her mind spoke all her words but her mouth never told. Could it be the fact that he was the boy everyone said was gold. 'Please stop' she said as her mouth began to move but just as quick as the words were release they were slapped back in with happiness and greed.

_Please stop I trusted you why do you not listen to my painful cries or see my never ending tears_

Kagome tried again to scream but once again a slap told her the same. 'Please stop please' went Kagome's cries but her voice was soon gone as that very trustworthy guy began to rip and tear at her dress that she wore to impress him.

_Inuyasha please, please help me I don't want this, I'm sorry so very sorry for going against your orders I promise to listen to you I promise just please don't let him do this please_

Were Kagome's last words as the man began to roughly kiss her leaving small cuts for blood at escape a-pone her bruised lips. The man then began to slowly and roughly kiss down her body making her wince in pain as the tears began to sting her bloody and hurt lips.

Kagome then let out a soft and screechy scream of pain as the man began to bit and suck her non-hard nipples to a bleed. Each painful bit and suck lead to another painful screeching cry.

The night's cold air began to blow around them as he began to tear at her blood stained panties that indicated that her period had just then came on that horrible night but did he care? As much as he did about stealing her woman hood he cared

As her mind became blank the man became hungry as he shoved into her earning yet another cry of pain from the defenseless Kagome. As her screams became louder so did his moans every moan and scream was at ease as everyone who past did nothing but grin.

_Sounds like someone's having fun said a drunky as he walked passed the allies entrance with a smile_

But sadly the ones who left with a grin knew that one of then never want that pleasure or sin. Faster and faster the man went with a moan and a yell as he felt pleasure out of Kagome's crying yells. As the man came closer to release he began to speed making Kagome's body scrape up and down the broken Beer Street.

The glass began to cut and scrap at her exposed skin making her feel more and more pain as the man came inches away from release. With one last cry and moan he finally hit climax making all her pain worthless as his release caused the most pain of all knowing her body, family and friends couldn't stop her from coming to him for the worst date and friendship ever.

_Why couldn't I stop him, why didn't anyone stop him, why did it have to be me he wanted, why?_

Was all she could ask as her body began to form in a ball of pain and sorrow. Hours latter Kagome awoke with her eyes closed tight praying that what her body and mind was saying was a lie but as her eyes open they told her it was true and her life as a kid or teen from her point of view was forever gone.

_I have to get home my family is worrying about me and tomorrow is when Inuyasha will return for me_

Thought Kagome as she tried to erase the pain that kept saying it would never go away.

_Never will it fade the pain deep inside me, never will I be clean for his smell and seeds will remind inside me as I grow. Please god forgive me for my thought of hate but how could you allow your child to go through such aches _

_  
_As Kagome stood for home her legs began to wobble like her thoughts of that night from hate to pain to sadness and guilt all of it came to that one boy she thought was nice but clumsy sweet yet kind but because of that night it all came to a cry of why.

_Why did he do this what could have changed him, was he just hiding his true form from everyone or was he just trying to con everyone to believe that he was nice and sweet. But I'll never be able to tell them the truth for that last word he said was no where near sorry or goodbye but try._

_It was as if he was saying no one will listen if you try to tell, no one will care if you try to prove it and if you do I will do more then try to do it to you again_

All Kagome's thought of that night came to an end as she saw her mom and grandpa and brother all stare as if they wanted to say why you didn't call in late. But all those thoughts came to a tear and heart shattering fact that Kagome a person of their family was rapped.

'Oh my god' was all they could say and 'sorry' was all she could hear as she began to sob making her blood mix with her tears causing a stinging pain through her body that she could no longer feel or care about. Even though her cries was loud she could still her the dialing and the call and moments later she heard the loud noise of the ambulance heading her way.

'Kagome we've called help please allow them to check you and heal your wounds please' came her moms' cries as Kagome saw tears run down her face. Kagome tried to hence a smiling nod but her nod came with no smile as the man and woman helped her to a stand.

Her brother and grandfather left for the stairs, they couldn't stand to watch as she was checked and healed but her mom couldn't stand to look away as the faces of their helpers began to change into a face of sadness and sorry fear.

_Why do they look at me as if the worst thing has happen to me that no one can ever change, yes I know what happen to me yes I know I could be pregnant but why doesn't their faces say the same. I hear then say sorry I hear then say thanks but so many words they said went blank as they lifted me up into a rolling bed and carried me away._

_But as they placed me in the van they asked me and my mom one thing that made me want to cry more then before instead of lie._

'Do you know who did it' asked the lady as the man began to drive away trying to concentrate on the path and road ahead. 'Kagome was on a date but I don't believe Hojo could have…' said my Mom but came to a stop from my sudden yell. "No mom it wasn't him it wasn't…him' I cried as those tears I tried to hold back began to flow down my bandage body and face.

'Kagome…' said my mom painfully as my heart began to thump with the fact that she knew he was the one who did it and the one who will do it again if I told other wise. After we arrived my mom waited outside as they placed me to sleep and check and examined everything on me.

_There's no way I can be embarrassed, no way I can feel violated for they are trying to help me and he was never trying to hear me or my pain all he wanted was something I never wanted to give away_.

I woke up the next morning with everyone by my side mom, grandpas, sota and Inuyasha. I gasp with shock at the look a-pone Inuyasha's face it was as if he felt nothing but pain and anger as he stared at me with heartache.

_Why was all I could think, why me was all I could say but all those thoughts came to a sudden stop as the doctor spoke one sad thing! _

* * *

Authors note

I hope this chapter was good and I hope this didn't make anyone said and yes I know what I've done to her and I'm here to take the faith and I promise with every good review a new chapter will come to mind so try to review something good weather it's sad a happy I hope to read it soon.


	2. One person of hate can change a life so

I do not own Inuyasha and if I did this would probably have happen in the story instead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2222222222222222222222222222222222

**The truth of hidden pain**

_One person of hate can change a life so great_

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'What' was all that ran through my head as the doctor began to speak of my condition to my family and friend, strangely Inuyasha's face never changed as if he was in a trance and couldn't understand a thing that was being said around us._

_But Inuyasha then quickly understand the terra as my family began to cry for my misfortune._

"What the hell does that mean," yelled Inuyasha with anger

_As he began to scream and yell I could feel a slight twitch of a smile at his concern of my life and health but that smile then became a frown and a cry of sadness as I realized my life has been cut because the doctor said that I have…_

'AID's doctor are you sure' asked my mom who was also hopping that this was just a dream of what could have happen and not what should have happened.

_But all the doctor could do was nod and say of things to help that I knew would fail but as he spoke of my could of be death and my could of be long life all I could think of was Inuyasha and how we can never be together._

All of a sudden the room went quiet as if anyone said a thing to make me smile all it would do was make them frown for they knew my life was but a falling shell waiting to crack at death.

'Kagome what does that mean, what are they saying, what's wrong with you' asked Inuyasha with worry in his voice as he began to wonder how bad my condition really was.

_At the sound and sight of his worry I began to cry and wish that right then and now I could die and everyone would walk away with a smile as if I never really existed._

'It… (Snuff)…it means that I'm very sick Inuyasha and they won't be able to cure me at all… (snuff)…in my condition not many people survive but plenty do live a long life if they be careful but if not I could di…' was all I could get out as I felt Inuyasha launch his body onto mines as he hugged me as if to say never will I let you be alone

_At that moment of impact I could feel and hear every word he wanted to say flow through my body from his._

**_Inuyasha thoughts_**

_Why must I lose another and be alone again, why must my heart forever be crack. Right when Kagome was just putting it back. Why?_

_Because no one wants me happy, forever I'll be sad my happy days have finally came to a crash; those days with her never brought me joy for I knew one day she would be the one to leave other then destroyed._

Aid's was all I could hear a word I've never know and right now never wanted to know. But as curious as I am I had to know what was so bad about this disease that made everyone around me cry with endless tears.

After hearing it my heart began to shake as if I heard the word die or death again it would brake right inside of me and crash like a broken glass that never had a change of good use to anyone.

For the first time since Kagome's almost death I began to cry and cry as if not only my heart has broken but my most treasured gold was stole.

**_Back to normal mode_**

_I wanted to speak up as if to tell everyone I was fine but fine wasn't anything I felt inside._

_My brother ran from the room tears racing down his face with pain. I wanted so bad to run after him and say no it's all a joke nothing to run from but that wasn't the truth and everyone knew. But I couldn't help but think Inuyasha didn't know all the pain and weakness I'll go through in only minutes or days._

'Doctor when will I be able to go home' I asked with a little screech in my still hurt throat. 'I don't know right now if your test's say your healthy enough you'll be able to leave tomorrow' said the doctor as he turned to the door for exit.

_I watched with pain as the doctor left knowing there was nothing he could do to change my condition on me._

'Mom, grandpa can you please leave me and Inuyasha alone for a while' I asked wanting to explain this terrible thing more to Inuyasha in private. 'Sure honey' 'Sure Kagome we have to find your brother anyways' said grandpa as he turned to leave after my mom but was stopped by my soft yet screechy voice.

'Gramps can you leave him alone for a while I think he needs sometime alone right now please' 'Sure Kagome' said gramps as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

_As the door shut I then quickly turned to the still silent Inuyasha who had quickly turned to the window when his tears started to fall._

'Inuyasha I'm…sorry'

_He's body stayed still as I spoke my word as if he couldn't stand to look at me anymore, which pained my heart the most._

'Who...' he asked after a few moments of silence

'I'm…sorry'

_I can't tell him… I just can't if I tell him I know he'll go after him even though my head said yes let that bastard Hojo die for what he did to me. But my heart said no because even if Inuyasha killed everyone who's caused me pain that pain will never go away even from the sight of their blood._

'Who did it' he asked again only this time with anger in his voice

'Inuyasha…I can't…

'You can't what Kagome…you can't tell me, so are you just going to let that disgusting bastard get off free for taking your life and making it short' asked Inuyasha as his voice began to increase with anger making it louder and stronger

'It won't solve anything if you kill him because of what he did to me, it will never fad Inuyasha because every second of my life is being cut and if he is dead then…'

_My sentence came short as I began to cough with an unending cough for air. The more and more I coughed I could feel my energy and life flying out. I tried to cover it and make it go back in but it wouldn't stop as if my life line of coughs was tied together making ever cough take my needed air from me._

'Kagome…' asked Inuyasha worriedly as he wiped his tears away to cover the fact that he was crying for my pain and ran over to my patting my on the back to stop but just made more come.

'Inu (Cough) yash (cough) a (cough) pull the cor (cough) d (cough) please'

_Inuyasha then quickly looked around my bed for what I asked for then found right above the back of my bed the cord hung awaiting to be pulled_

_Inuyasha's hand then quickly grasped the cord and pulled as my vision became black with sorrow and my sight of him faded away_

**Non-Kagome mode**

"Kagome, Kagome please wake please" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to get help after pulling the cord.

**_Inuyasha's thought_**

_As I tried to wake her I then saw and hear people enter the room telling me over and over to leave put something inside me said no don't, like it was Kagome's last thought saying she didn't want to be alone again._

_But as soon as I turned to say no I notice my body was no longer holding hers and was no longer in her room keeping the people away._

_I knew right then that I had to find out who did this to her and take it away and let her once again be free from this newly made cures a-pond her._

Authors note

I you guy's like this new chapter and yes I know I posted it really quick but hey like I said for every good review I'll right another good chapter so please review and if you think I'm great put this story as a favorites so you will know when the next chapter is posted by e-mail. :)


	3. A prison that makes people better

I do not own Inuyasha and I don't own none of the character so tears fall from stories so great even if you don't own them you love them like faith.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

**The truth of hidden pain**

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

_A prison that makes people better_

_33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How could this happen, why wasn't I there, I promised to protect you but I didn't, it's like all I said to you was a lie that I knew would make you cry. I wanted you to tell me who did this to you now but all you can say is that it won't help._

_'I'm just trying to help you but everything I do comes out wrong. If only I could change it and make it all well._

Thought Inuyasha as he walked to the waiting room where Kagome's family rested. But as he looked around he was still yet to see Sota who had ran out feeling as if it was his fault but it's not, because the only person they should be blaming here is me.

(Back to Kagome's room)

_After the doctor had left they said I'd have to stay longer because I'm getting worse._

_Why did this have to happen to me what did I do?_

(You went out with him) said a voice in Kagome's mind that made her grab her head in anger.

(It's not my fault I didn't know) said Kagome to the voice as she kept a tight grip to her head I hopes that the voice wouldn't speak.

(You should have listen to Inuyasha instead of trying to make him jealous) said the voice that told the truth that it was her fault because she only did it to make Inuyasha mad and jealous but instead she was hurt for her stupid and foolish plan.

_Inuyasha please forgive me I didn't mean to cause you pain and for what I did to make you mad. I deserve it and I should have had something worst since we first met I hid my feeling and tried to make you feel…_

Thought Kagome but stopped as she heard her room door open and someone walked in. At first it looked like sota except he was a little taller. As Kagome stared at the figure coming into her slightly dark room her face then lit up with fright and fear as the figure gave her a wicked smile.

(Back to Inuyasha)

_Who did this to Kagome and why_

Thought Inuyasha as he walked away from the waiting room looking for the run away Sota.

_It couldn't be Naraku I didn't smell his scent on her…but I did smell light death on her._

Inuyasha continue to look for sota and think of Kagome's new problem besides him.

_If I had never met her maybe this wouldn't have happen…maybe this_

At that very moment Inuyasha's trail of thoughts stopped at the light sound of Kagome's whimpers and fear ran through his ears.

_Kagome_

(Back to Kagome)

'Please leave' said Kagome softly with fear as she watched Hojo walk closer to the bed with the same evil as he had that night. 'Miss Kagome it's nice to see you again so did you have fun last night' asked Hojo as he placed a red rose on Kagome's bed.

'Would you like for me to get water for that flower so it won't die and turn dry red like your blood did' said Hojo as he walked to the small sink in Kagome's room and filled a small cup up with water. 'Why did you…you' said Kagome but her hidden tears just started to flow once again down her now pale skin.

'Huh…oh you mean our little get together after our date…I didn't know you were like that Kagome I rather had waited till I was married but I do love you and would do anything for you or like you say to you' Hojo then placed the cup on the table next to Kagome and placed the flower inside.

'Miss Kagome you know what red rose's remind me of now a days…it reminds me of that dreadful disease called…now what was it again' said Hojo as he continue to tap his chin in wonder.

'Oh ya Aid's it's like a rose it travel's in your blood and stay's making your color slowly die like a flower with no water…until every single peddle or like I say life dies' said Hojo as he swung his hand to the flower making it fall to the ground along with the cup and water.

'No please leave me alone please' cried Kagome as she barred her tear stained face in her hands. "Don't you look away from me" yelled Hojo as he grabbed Kagome's chin roughly and lifted her to look at him with her red and teary eyes.

"When I'm talking to you do not look away or cover your face you hear me" yelled Hojo as he tightened his grip on Kagome's chin making her wince from her still not healed face.

_Inuyasha please help me I don't want this to happen again please Inuyasha help me._

Thought Kagome as she tried to block out the pain rising up her sore face. 'Please Inuyasha help me please…' said Kagome but was stopped by a powerful slap across the face. "Who the fuck is Inuyasha and why do you forever talk about him huh" yelled Hojo but stopped as Kagome's eyes moved up from his and lit up joy at something or someone behind him.

_Inuyasha thank you thank you_

Thought Kagome, as Inuyasha looked at her with an _I'm sorry I'm late face_. "I'm Inuyasha and who the hell are you" said Inuyasha with anger as he glared at Hojo waiting for him to turn around and face him.

'Long time no see wouldn't you say Inuyasha' said Hojo in a strange yet familiar voice as he stayed facing away from Inuyasha and Kagome who had mange to get away from him and run behind Inuyasha.

"Huh who the fuck are you…wait did you do this to Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha as he felt Kagome grip at his back in fear. "Answer me damn it" yelled Inuyasha as he moved his hand to the halt of the Tesaiga.

'Inuyasha you…' said Kagome but stopped as a deep and evil chuckle echoed through out the room. 'Poor Inuyasha still listening to the miko's this days' said Hojo as he let out another sickening laugh.

'Wait I know that voice' said Inuyasha as he moved his hand from the Tesaiga and to Hojo's shoulder but was unable to grasp it as Hojo quickly moved away. 'I would rather you not touch me you might just bring out another one of my many beasts' said Hojo as he turned to Inuyasha with a the same smile still print on his face.

_What's happening to him why does he look so different and why does he remind me of………_

* * *

Author note 

Ya ya I know bad ending for this chapter but hey I reached my limit of four pages and was thinking of leaving you guys to think and wonder who Hojo reminded Kagome and Inuyasha of? So review and I'll give out more hints in the next chapter. Till then review for more.


	4. An enemy shall never die alone

I do not own Inuyasha and never will sad but true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**_

**The truth of hidden pain**

_**44444444444444444444444444444444444444**_

_An enemy shall never die alone_

_**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha stared in terror and shock at Hojo's twisted and bleeding form.

_What have I done how could I do that I was angry at him but I couldn't stop I couldn't…_

Kagome thoughts of why ran through her mind as she wide eyes stared at the blood scattered room and surely dead Hojo. 'Couldn't…' said Kagome softly as her body fell to the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes stayed white as he looked at Hojo (well stared at Hojo). After the loud thump of Kagome's fallen body Inuyasha's eyes began to change back to their normal gold forms. 'Kagome' said Inuyasha in fear as he turned to the Kagome with out fear that she was hurt but fear that she would hurt him.

_How did she…Kagome would never do something like that (she would never…she's not breathing…she's not moving help her)_

Said Inuyasha's mind as he moved from his thoughts and to Kagome's body to help her awake.

'Kagome wake up…Kagome you have to wake up' yelled Inuyasha as he shook Kagome's body pleading for her to breath of wake up, but Kagome's body just stayed limped in his arms as the doctor and nurse entered the room quickly.

_

* * *

(Flash back) _

'_Wait I know that voice' said Inuyasha as he moved his hand from the Tesaiga and to Hojo's shoulder but was unable to grasp it as Hojo quickly moved away. 'I would rather you not touch me you might just bring out another one of my many beasts' said Hojo as he turned to Inuyasha with a the same smile still print on his face._

What's happening to him why does he look so different and why does he remind me of………

_Naraku_

'Kagome get away it's Naraku he some to your time and is here to…' said Inuyasha but was suddenly stopped by the black dark cloud forming over Kagome's body as her head hung low making it hard for Inuyasha to see her changing eyes.

'He did this to me…he did it…he…' said Kagome softly as she quickly lifted her head with blood red eyes as she lifted up her balled up fist and ran past Inuyasha and to the smiling Hojo. 'Do Kagome kill me again but this time I will not go alone' said Hojo as his voice began to change and match Naraku's.

'_You will not hurt me again you will not make my life short I will ill you and this disease you placed a pone me…_

Kagome the punched Naraku hard in the face making his body bang against the wall in a very painful way for a human to leave by, but sadly Naraku is not a human.

'That's it harder us your last energy to kill me do it' laughed Naraku as he stood form the wall spitting out a small chunk of blood.

"You will not get away for making my life short you bastard" yelled Kagome as she kicked Naraku across the floor but first gave him a hard punch under his chin that made his teeth slap together and brake in many different ways.

_Die you must die my friends and I fought you over and over and killed you once you must die…you must…_

Yelled Kagome's mind as she began to bit and twist brake and kick punch and bang Naraku/ Hojo's body all around the room making their blood splatter every where she threw them.

_You have to die you have to die you have to…stop please Kagome stop this isn't me why can't I stop why can't I stop this I'm mad but why can't I control my anger why can't I control my…_

Kagome's mind began to scream and yell at her to stop as the twisted Naraku's arm upwards then stepped down hard on it making his bone brake and go through the other side of his skin.

_Why don't I move why don't I stop her why don't I help her…_

Thought Inuyasha as he stood there still stunned and shocked at Kagome's violent side. 'AHHHHH' yelled Naraku as his voice began to change back to Hojo's, "Yes yell…yell in pain yell," screamed Kagome as she ignored the fact that Naraku was no long in control of Hojo's body.

"Please miss Kagome stop you are hurting me please…why are you doing this," cried Hojo in pain as he began to crawl away from Kagome's blood red eyes and angry yet happily twisted smile.

_Stop Kagome you must stop that not Naraku its Hojo it's…_

"Bam" went a loud thump as Hojo's form slide from the wall and to the ground. At the sound of Hojo's hurt and most likely dead form Kagome's eyes began to change back to normal as she stared at Hojo's twisted and broken body and stared at all the blood around the room. She began to feel her anger against him change into sadness of his pain and confusion as too how she couldn't stop her self from killing him.

Inuyasha's eyes then changed to his empty white form as he stared passed Kagome and to Hojo's bleeding and dead body.

_What has happen to my Kagome…_

_What…_

* * *

Authors note 

I hope you guys liked this chapter and yes I do know it sucked a little but I will try to make it better okay sorry for the delay and suckiness I'll post again soon till then read and review no flames please because you kids are too hard on the flames okay.


	5. How can over rage do this…

I do not own Inuyasha and never will sorry to tell you but it's true but I do have good news this story and its summary was thought up by m e so this is mine just not the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_555555555555555555555555555555555555_

**The truth of hidden pain**

_5555555555555555555555555555555555_

_**...How can over rage do this…**_

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctors began to once again swarm the room but all of them came to a stop but they all came to a stop as they saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's still body. Then Hojo's dead body and Hojo's blood spread everywhere on the ground and walls.

_Kagome why isn't she breathing…_

_What's going on…_

_What caused her to this…_

_What…_

Was all Inuyasha though as he stared at Kagome with fear as his mind began to cloud with darkness.

'Looks what he's done' said one nurse as she quickly moved passed Inuyasha's fainted body and to Kagome's non- breathing form.

'Ya he must have gotten angry and attacked them both' said another nurse,

"Don't worry about them she needs help" yelled the doctor as he stood up from Hojo after seeing that he was dead and Inuyasha was just unconscious.

'Your right doctor she's our patient not them and if she dies it'll be our fault for not tending to her quickly' said a big easy to tell was not patient nurse.

After that they all began to work leaving Inuyasha on the ground and Hojo in the corner.

_Why did this happen…_

…_Where am I…_

_Where's Kagome…_

…_Why can't I hear her breathing or smell her scent…_

…_what's happen to Kagome…_

Inuyasha's mind continued to question and scream for Kagome and where she was. 'Inuyasha wake up…come on Inuyasha wake up" yelled Shippo with worry as he shacked and shacked Inuyasha slumbering body.

'…Where's… "Kagome" yelled Inuyasha as he quickly sat up with his eyes wide open.

'Inuyasha calm down lady Kaede said you shouldn't get too worked up or even sit up' said Shippo as he placed his small hands on Inuyasha's chest in a gesturing way to tell him to lie back down.

But just like always Inuyasha quickly stood up but then just as quickly fell down because oh his weak and wobbly legs.

'I told you…you not ready to stand or move around yet' said Shippo as he then placed the wet rag on Inuyasha's head and lifted a bowl of food Kaede asked him to feed Inuyasha.

'Where is Kagome's…what happen to her' said Inuyasha as he lifted up again but this time not all the way as he searched and sniffed the area.

'Kagome…who's Kagome' asked Shippo as he sat the bowel of food down and stared at Inuyasha for answers.

"Don't play with me Shippo you know damn well who's Kagome," yelled Inuyasha making Shippo shake with fear from the anger in Inuyasha's voice.

"Sango…Miroku" yelled Shippo as he ran to find Sango and Miroku for help. Quickly after Shippo ran for help the three retuned running as fast as they could to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha why do you continue to do this…there is no Kagome…we all know nothing of that person' said Miroku as he stared at Inuyasha with a look of anger on his face.

"What are you talking about Kagome is real and you all know her" yelled Inuyasha as he started back with anger at Miroku. 'Come on Inuyasha why do you insist on yelling and making up stories' said Sango as she held a small bundle in her arms.

'This is what…the fifth time you woke up Hojo from his nap…you know how hard it is to get him to sleep…so why do you always wake him up' sad Sango as she began to rock the crying baby boy in her arms.

Inuyasha's eyes then shot open at the name of the child as his mind began to fill with Kagome's cries for help and Pain that Hojo had caused her that terrible night.

_Kagome…_

That was the name that ran through Inuyasha's mind as he stood up with out a care of the pain surging through his body and snatched the small child out f Sango's arms.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you you'll hurt him give him back" yelled Sango as she quickly stretched out her hands to grab the crying in fear and pain child. Inuyasha then quickly took off into the forest holding the wailing child with one hand.

"I don't know what your trying to pull you little bastard but it's not going to work this time' said Inuyasha as he stared at the child that started to take a similar resemblance of Naraku.

'Come now Inuyasha you can't really believe this is my doing' said the baby as he looked at Inuyasha with a twisted grin. 'Fuck you I know what you're trying to do your trying to make me forget all about Kagome and pretend she was never real' said Inuyasha as he came to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

'But that's not going to work' said Inuyasha as he leaped into the air and to the ground only a few feet's from the bone-eaters-well.

'Come now how can I do that what Kagome is now longer in anyone's mind' sad the baby as he watched Inuyasha walk closer to the well. 'Kagome is on everyone's mind your just stopping them from remembering her' said Inuyasha as he looked down the well and ready him self to jump in along with the baby.

'No one cares for Kagome and no one cares for you' said the baby as it vanished from Inuyasha's hand.

"Naraku you bastard where are you" yelled Inuyasha as he began to quickly search his surrounds, only to find that Naraku was gone and that his friends really did forget him. As he looked at Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kilala playing on the open field, not even noticing that he was staring at them.

_Sango…Miroku…Shippo…Kilala…_

Those thought continued to run through Inuyasha's mind as he moved to finally jump into the well.

_No one will for get you Kagome…no one and no one will forget me…_

Said Inuyasha as he jumped into the well…

* * *

Authors note

Yes I know it stinks how I've ended this chapter but there will be more I'm not going to get your hopes and say it's going to be good but I'm sure there's something in the next chapter that you will like or think is okay. Till then read and review and by the way I want good review not flames I don't take kindly to flames okay. -


	6. Cries can always be pointed to the wrong

I do not own Inuyasha and neither does anyone on fan fiction so don't try to sue me okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_666666666666666666666666666666666666_

The truth of hidden pain

_66666666666666666666666666666666_

_Cries can always be pointed to the wrong guy _

_66666666666666666666666666666666666666_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bright blue light began to form around Inuyasha as usual, he then began to feel a painful stinging around his body as he looked around to try and find out what was causing him so much pain

_What is this… why does my body feel as if it's being kick punched and beaten…when theirs no one around_

That was all that ran through Inuyasha's mind as he kept searching through the blue light for the soars of his pain. But he was still unable to find just who was doing this…or what

_Ow…what is this…who is doing this who…_

Just as that last thought ran through Inuyasha's mind the blue light around him began to fade as his eyes began to focus on what was causing the pain he felt in this unknown dream of his.

_Sota…_

Inuyasha Continued to try and focus on the young and crying harder boy who was letting out what seems to be anger against him.

_Why is he doing this…what wrong with him..._

Thought Inuyasha as he grabbed the young boys' leg and hand that had continued to beat onto his body.

"What the hell is your problem…"

Inuyasha looked around his surroundings and could tell he was still in the room Kagome was placed in, but just couldn't find out where Kagome was.

'Where is Kagome…'

"**Let me go…you bastard…let me go"**

Yelled Sota as he began to squirm for freedom and for more revenge on Inuyasha.

"What is wrong with you Sota…and where is Kagome"

"**Let me go…it's all your fault you…you…"**

Inuyasha stared at the boy as he finally got free and began to brake down and cry as he stood over Inuyasha in tears with his fist balled up tight with anger.

'Sota…tell me what's wrong…'

Asked Inuyasha calmly thinking that maybe a few soft words would make the boy explain his actions.

Sota the opens his eye which were very red as he stared down at Inuyasha.

"**You know damn will what's wrong…you killed her…you killed my sister…you bastard…you pretended to be her friend all our friends and be nice to all of us and then you decide to destroy our family after all the kindness we showed you and all the trust and love me offered you and all you do to repay us is…is…KILL KAGOME"**

Yelled Sota as he whipped his tears away viscously and began to attack Inuyasha like before except with more anger that Inuyasha had asked him what was wrong when he should have known instead.

At the info Inuyasha was given all he could do was let the beatings come one by one for he couldn't understand why Sota would blame something like that on him or even state that Kagome could of died while he was right by her side.

_Dead…Kagome's…dead_

_It just can't be she's not dead she's not…_

_Why would he say it killed her…she's not dead…_

Inuyasha's thought's continued to ramble as his body then shot up from the ground as a mouthful of blood flew out his mouth with his hand desperately trying to cover it.

'I didn't kill her…**"I didn't kill her"**

Yelled Inuyasha finally as he pushed Sota away from him and stood to clean himself of the stray blood he spite out.

"You did and you know it"

"Why would I kill her I love…

"Never say you loved her **Never**"

Yelled Sota as he stopped Inuyasha's trail of explaining why he wouldn't hurt Kagome ever.

'When the doctors came in her they saw you…holding her as she laid there not breathing…then you have the nerve to kill her friend just because she went on a date with him…did it discus you that much that you couldn't just let her and him live in peace'

'I didn't kill Kagome and I didn't kill Hojo…and how can I kill Kagome when she's still alive'

Said Inuyasha as he yelled the last part of Kagome of being live.

'If you want to continue and say she's alive then be my guest but I will not let you get away with the murder of my sister'

Said Sota as he points to a far off corner in the room where a body bag the size of Kagome laid.

Inuyasha the stood and walked over to the bag to see just what Sota was yelling and talking about.

Inuyasha then began to unzip the bag with curiosity as he slowly zipped it all the way open to see just what was inside it.

_It can't be…_

_It just can't..._

_No…_

* * *

Author note

I'm sorry really I am I didn't mean to like this but I just had to it was calling I swear if I get a lest 7 I repeat **"7"**. Good review I will post the next chapter bigger then ever and when I mean ever I mean bigger then this one I promise so review for more and tell you friends so you can get closer to the next chapter.


	7. To believe or not…

I do not own Inuyasha so get off my back about it okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_77777777777777777777777777777777777_

The truth of hidden pain

_7777777777777777777777777777777_

To believe or not…

_777777777777777777777777777777777777_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha continued to stare with shock and sadness at the still and closed eyes Kagome; it was like death has peacefully taken her away from him forever.

'…Kagome…'

_How could this happen…how…_

_She used to always get through things and never got too hurt from it…_

_But now it's finally come to this…this finally took her away from me…_

…_It finally took her…my Kagome_

"Kagome"

Inuyasha's yell's of pain and sorrow began to flow through the hospital walls and halls as Inuyasha held Kagome's body once again only this time with tears.

Even though Inuyasha's cries of pain brought tears to everyone who heard it, no one had the courage to stop him or try and help him, for they all knew that those cries weren't just for the lost of a friend but the lost of love.

_Kagome I'm sorry…_

…_Truly sorry I never told you that…_

…_That I love you…_

(Inside Inuyasha's dreams)

_I won't let you be forgotten_

_I won't let anyone forget you_

_I won't let your death be left as a simple cause or attack_

_You're my Kagome and I swear at that_

_I won't let you die so soon or so quick_

_I'll never let you die alone again_

_I love you Kagome and I'm sad to say it too late_

_But I'll bring you back so I can say those words I've held in my mind everyday_

(End of the dream)

Inuyasha then slowly began to awake to the pain of strong kicks and punches of sadness and confusement.

But this time Inuyasha knew all to well who was the cause of his pain and his ended dream of sadness.

"You promised to protect her…you said you would keep her safe," cried Shippo as he continued to throw and toss different things at Inuyasha with anger and tears.

'Shippo please calm down' said Sango as tears also began to run down her face for what seems to be the tenth time since Inuyasha return with the news of Kagome's death.

'Yes, please Shippo…Inuyasha is having a hard time just like you…and letting your anger out on him won't bring Kagome back' said Miroku as he wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulder to give her more comfort which she was glad to receive.

Although Miroku's hand urged to touch Sango's unprotected back side he knew that this out of all times was not the time to for fill his urge.

'I'm going for a walk' said Inuyasha as he stood and began to walk away with out a care if the others agreed or not.

'Miroku are you sure we should just let him walk away alone' said Sango as she began to wipe her tears away while staring at the walking away Inuyasha.

'I'm not sure but I do know he needs lots of time to think' said Miroku as he rubbed Sango's shoulders tenderly to make her feel better.

(Inuyasha)

_Kagome…_

_I'm so sorry I don't know what happen…_

_I should have fought with you…_

_I should of…_

_Don't fool yourself Inuyasha…_

_You wouldn't have been about to stop her_

Said Naraku as his deep and evil voice interrupted Inuyasha's trail of thoughts.

_How can you help something that was already dead?_

_Dead…you killed Kagome you caused her so much rage that the disease that bastard gave her killed her_

Said Inuyasha's mind as he tried to win the battle of blame against Naraku.

_But that's just it she never lived past Hojo's…I mean my fun that night_

Said Naraku as he watched Inuyasha's face grow confused from a distance as he talks in Inuyasha's mind.

_What do you mean she never lived past it…I saw her she was alive she was hurt but she was still alive._

_Are you really that blind Inuyasha that you never notice the scent of her new change or did you just forget who really rapped her?_

_I replaced her with a fake and the fake is the one who died at the hospital not Kagome._

Inuyasha's thought's then began to run back to normal as everything of what happen began to add up in his head.

_You bastard…what did she do to you…what?_

_It's not her I was after it was you…but seeing as you can't tell…in order for me to get you I hade to get rid of her first. Like that bitch Kikyo._

After that sentence ended then wind began to flow around Inuyasha with speed as if something was looking for him or searching out for him. Just then a big and powerful kick collided with Inuyasha's cheek making him fall into the ground as if he was being sited by Kagome once again.

"**You stupid mutt how could you…you promised to protected her" **Yelled Kouga as he leaped off of Inuyasha's face then back down only this time on Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha's mouth for some reason failed to open like it usually did when it came to Kouga's yelling as he just laid on the ground feeling beaten after beaten from Kouga.

Then Kouga roughly grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's clothes making it much easier to lift Inuyasha up so that he could look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"**Speak mutt…tell me now why didn't you protect her why" **yelled Kouga as he felt his anger rise in him because of Inuyasha's silence.

'…I never got a chance to answer her cries…' said Inuyasha softly as he turned his face from Kouga's.

_What is wrong with him…I know he's sad but that's not sadness I smell in his scent…it's…it's…_

* * *

Authors note

Yes I know it's wrong to end it here and as you read Kagome is dead but don't worry this story will get better I promise but you have to go through pain first before you can go through anything else. So give me10 good reviews and I'll post really soon.


	8. …You never expected this truth…

I do not own Inuyasha

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_77777777777777777777777777777777777_

_The truth of hidden pain_

_7777777777777777777777777777777_

…_You never expected this truth…_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kouga continued to hold Inuyasha up in the air as he stared blankly at him trying to sniff out the smell flowing around Inuyasha.

(Inside Inuyasha's head the night of Kagome's rape)

_Come on Kagome run, run don't let him get you please_

_Kagome get up please he's right behind you please get up_

_Please hear my call Inuyasha, please hear my cry, help me save me from this awful guy_

_Please don't hurt me please I beg of you please_

_Please stop I trusted you why do you not listen to my painful cries or see my never ending tears_

_Inuyasha please, please help me I don't want this, I'm sorry so very sorry for going against your orders I promise to listen to you I promise just please don't let him do this please_

_Sounds like someone's having fun said a drunky as he walked passed the allies entrance with a smile_

_Why couldn't I stop him, why didn't anyone stop him, why did it have to be me he wanted, why?_

(Back to Inuyasha and Kouga)

_Why am I hearing it again…why?_

'Stop it…please…no…more…please…just stop' cried Inuyasha softly as he continued to look down at the ground as tears fell all around.

'Inu...'

Kouga's voice faded as Inuyasha continue to hear Kagome's cries from that night.

_Inuyasha please, please help me I don't want this_

_Please_

Kouga then let Inuyasha down from his grasp as he watched Inuyasha's tears flow more and more from his eyes.

'Stop it…please stop…I…I'm…sorry…Kagome…I'm..._sorry_'

Kouga's heart shook as he finally notices the deep smell of death and pain.

'_**I won't let you forget her…I'll never let you forget her'**_

Kouga began to back away form Inuyasha's body slowly as a black aura began to form around him.

'What's…is…this? "Inuyasha…Inuyasha"

Kouga's yell just faded in aura and vanished from Inuyasha's voice as he continue to listen to the taunting sound.

(Inside the black and red aura)

"_**You'll never forget her…the smell…the taste…of her blood before you"**_

(Just as a heads up…this is Naraku…whenever he speaks it'll be like this)

"**The sweet smell f her tears as she cried for you"**

"**You heard her and her pain and listened to everything she said"**

_I could I hear he_

_Why was I the one that had to listen?_

Inuyasha then tightly gripped his head again making his nails go deeper and deeper inside.

_Please don't hurt me please I beg of you please_

_Inuyasha please, please help me I don't want this, I'm sorry so very sorry_

No

NO

Please stop calling me

Yelling for my help

Don't ask for me Kagome

Please just let me be

Just please leave me alone please Kagome

Please

"**Hear the cries…listen to her voice as she scream for you…pants for your rescue"**

"**How are you going to save her?"**

"**How come you wouldn't be there when you knew that she needed help?"**

_Why didn't anyone stop him?_

_Please hear my call Inuyasha, please hear my cry, help me save me from this awful guy_

_PLEASE_

The aura faded just as the wind blew.

Leaving nothing behind but a big pile of blood.

No trail was there

No line of where the blood went.

Just blood sat there and that was it.

_I'm sorry Kagome_

_But I can't keep going_

_I won't keep going as long as I know that this is my entire fault_

_I can't keep going when I knew he was going to meet you_

_I knew you was with him that night_

_And I was too piss off to save you from that guy_

_I heard you cries_

_I felt your tears_

_And Pain_

I'm going to join you

I'll always be with you

* * *

Authors note

Sorry guy's it took me to long to update but here it is and I have a surprise for you guy in chapter 10 which will also be my last chapter for this story. I have a bunch of other stores I need to work on and haven't thought of a perfect ending for that's how I can up with this one. I don't know maybe I'll continue this story as a sequel but trust me you might not fall in love with it like this one. Unless you like the whole dark and sad thing I was going for. But oh well. Please review so I can continue my story into a great sequel.


End file.
